


Change and Desire

by GintaxAlvissforever



Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Original Character(s), Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Past Kidnapping, Pining, Scent Kink, Self-Esteem Issues, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: Void’s body has changed for the worst and Void doesn’t want to acknowledge the change.
Relationships: Void Dark/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Fictober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947220
Kudos: 1





	Change and Desire

**Author's Note:**

> For October 2020 Writing Prompt with the word being "change". I wanted to imply something had almost happened with Void but can't say much due to how far back my unfinished stories are.
> 
> Warnings: Masturbation, self-loathing, internalized homophobia

The lights went out in the Pocket Netherworld. The Rebel Army had gone to sleep. Not everyone would get a well needed rest. Goldion had decided to do patrol outside of the Pocket Netherworld checking if there was any unusual activity occurring with the Anti-Rebel army. Cube had snuck out of his room and disappeared into the night. Anyone who saw the blond knew he was going to elope with a sexy female companion tonight to knock off the rising stress inside of him.

Void had seen both his father and his friend leave the Pocket Netherworld. The latter escaping without telling anyone only frustrated the former demon emperor. The steaks were getting higher and Cube decided to continue his heinous ways instead of getting stronger.

But Void knew better. Cube didn't need to get stronger. He did. After all, he was the one that let his guard down and got captured by the Anti-Rebel Army. He was the one that was held captive for ten days while they waited for the Rebel Army to find the dragon Overlord Dove and bring her to them for an exchange. In those ten days, those demons toyed with his body making him feel like he no longer recognized his body.

Void tried his best to ignore the damage done. His mana flow was messed up and it was hard to direct his magic onto a target without hurting himself. His body became more sensitive to touch to the point that taking a hit in battle really messed him up. The worst change he didn't want to acknowledge was how much his body burned. The Anti-Rebel leader did something to his body making him exhausted and irritable when alone at night. When he failed to sleep due to night terrors caused by them, he stared at the ceiling unable to get the heat out of his body.

At first, Void wanted to talk to Christo about the change in his body. But then he learned from a certain parasite inside of him the reason his body had become similar to a succubus.

Void was yearning for the abuse that was inflicted upon him. He wanted to chase it down. If he were to bring it up, Void knew the Rebel Army would lose even more respect for him. It's not like he cared about his reputation as much as letting those he cared about down.

But Void didn't know how to get the same heat as before. He just knew that he needed another person to help him. The former demon lord was too prideful to ask for help on something that the average male demon did on a daily basis. It made him feel pathetic.

"Gnn...hnn…"

He was so pathetic that he needed to relieve himself. Void had tried different things to replicate the heat, but it never worked. Malice suggested that he knew what he wanted to do and Cube gave him the opportunity to enact his desires.

If Cube found him in his room, Void would never hear the end of it. He believes that the Papillion wasn't going to return tonight. The lion demon didn't even know how Cube would react seeing the former demon in his bed.

"Hah...ahh…"

Void had stripped down to nothing. The clothes he wore to bed were tossed to the floor. He laid spread out on Cube's bed. His hand reached out toward his cock now standing up. Void jumped when his body reacted well to his own touch. He then started stroking his cock.

"Hnn…"

Void needed to keep his voice down. Just because Cube wasn't going to return didn't mean that someone else could hear him. Cube had a bad habit of not locking his door. Void couldn't lock the door, so anyone could walk in and see him on the blond' bed.

"Hah...C-Cube…"

Void hated the idea of calling for Cube. Of all the people that kept him sane in captivity, thinking about the Papillion calmed him down. When he thought about him when taking care of himself, his body trembled in anticipation.

"Hnn…"

After being rescued by the Rebel Army, Cube allowed Void to stay in bed with him if he didn't feel comfortable being alone. Now, Cube was gone and Void was lonely. The bed had Cube's cologne lingering on the blanket. Void hated the smell when he first met the Papillion. Now, he knew he was addicted to the scent.

"Cube...Cube...ahh…"

He pumped faster, absorbing as much of the scent as he could. He looked toward the door. No one was coming, but he imagined for a moment Cube would return. Suppose that Cube did return from his sexual conquests. He would see Void calling to him. Cube would be ready to have another round with him. The once powerful demon in the universe would be pinned down by the Papillion. He would allow Cube to do whatever he wanted with him. His shirt was open for Cube's mouth to kiss and bite his pale skin leaving marks and warning demons that Void belonged to him.

Void's breathing became ragged. The more he imagined Cube, the closer he was to climax. Cube would tease him how quick he finished. Cube would drag this as long as possible. Cube would spread Void's legs with relative ease teasing his entrance with his already erect cock. The blond would make Void beg for his cock.

"Ahh!"

The prideful demon would refuse. Cube would give him a wicked smirk and continue teasing him. He'll never enter him but he has no problem prodding his entrance. When the Papillion's large cock wasn't poking at him, Cube's hand would find its way in that hot region. His fingernail would lightly scratch at Void's needy cock and it would send him into a frenzy.

And Cube would taunt him too. Remind him how pathetic he has become…

Void stopped moving feeling his heart sink. If his mind wandered to something that negative, the words his captives told him would return. The whole point of going to Cube's room was to forget what they said. Void couldn't help himself. He forced himself to keep pumping trying his best to forget. What ended up happening was his mind twisting his image of Cube. His body didn't seem to mind.

" _How shameful of you to think of someone when I'm about to punish you for all of your crimes! You think a criminal like you deserves to fall in love?!"_

" _Look at him. He was supposed to be the demon we were all scared of. Now, he's just a disgusting whore."_

" _Does the faggot like when a man touches his cock?"_

Void shivered at the words coming back to him. He hated being talked down too. The Anti-Rebel army wanted him to suffer in their captivity.

" _Oh Voidie, what would everyone think of you when they see you like this? All hot and bothered underneath me moaning my name like a good little bitch?"_

It was already bad enough that the Rebel Army saw Void cower in his captive's presence. If they knew how his body needed the same heat that was forced onto him, they would all be sneering at him. They all wanted to kill him as Void Dark. They spared him to atone for his crimes...but if they saw him getting aroused by horrible insults caused by his captives or his unrequited crush, they might change their mind.

But that wouldn't even be the worst part. Living with the humiliation and not being able to die would be a fate worse than death. While being held prisoner, Void realized how he wanted to atone in his own way and didn't want anyone touching his body. Only Cube could ruin his body without complaint.

"Cube...Cube...Cube...I...ahh...ahh..."

He refused to announce his orgasm. It sounded too close to dirty talk. If Cube ordered him to tell him he was cumming...he might have.

The former demon lord slapped his hand over his mouth as he finally came. His pride prevented him from giving himself complete satisfaction of release.

Void allowed his back to flop back on the bed. He closed his eyes feeling somewhat satisfied.

" _ **You know you wouldn't have to feel ashamed of yourself if you just threw yourself onto that playboy."**_

Malice reminded Void of a truth that he also didn't want to acknowledge.

" _ **I already showed you that Cube will jump you if you give him the chance. Every time you give him mixed signals, you push him away."**_

"Shut up…" Void hissed.

" _ **Come on. You know it's true. You admitted to yourself not too long ago you loved the man. Why not give him what he wants? Why not lose yourself and become his plaything?"**_

"Silence!"

Void forced himself to sit up causing his head to spin. He growled knowing full well that Malice had no intention of actually arguing with him. Once they said what they wanted, they vanished into the depth of his psyche. Now, he was alone in Cube's room with no one but his own self-deprecating thoughts.

 _As if I could let myself be happy._ Void thought to himself darkly. He looked at the mess he made on his belly and scowled. _It's better if Cube doesn't know._

Cube wouldn't return tonight, but Void knew better than to stick around. Cube's fairy companions often went with Cube but stayed out of sight. They would be the first to return to the Pocket Netherworld. Sighing, he forced himself to get off Cube's bed. His body already reacting negatively to being forced to remove himself from Cube's warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes!
> 
> 1\. As mentioned above, there is a story where Void gets captured by the Anti-Rebel army (those who are against the Rebel Army for sparing members of the Lost) and the Rebel Army are ordered to find the Dragon Overlord Dove (Magnus' girlfriend) and bring her to them for a trade. The group manages to find Dove after her 2000 year of hibernation and save Void. Void is still held captive for ten day which gives them time to abuse him without killing him.
> 
> 2\. I don't want to go into the torture that Void endured. He narrowly avoided sexual assault but that scarred him more than he realized. At the same time, Void started to realize his feelings for Cube and now everything is all messed up in his head. He has PTSD that no one caught onto yet besides Cube. He has a low opinion of himself in general after everything he's done and he feels completely out of his league with Cube who is a notorious womanizer (nevermind that Cube has a crush on Void too). Void's homophobic thoughts are meant to dissuade him from trying to pursue Cube but it clearly doesn't work. Add to the fact that Void unintentionally developed a fondness of Cube's scent (which can also be pollen) has made Void hate himself even more.
> 
> 3\. Malice is partially responsible for Void Dark's creation. Malice is a cursed figure passed down from Azalea's side of the family granting that side powerful magic. Overtime, the bearer of Malice will grow weaker until Malice kills their host and claims their soul. They will always wait for the heir to produce a child. Malice guarantees that the heir is female due to women being able to hold more mana inside of them (for reproductive purposes). Void is the sole male heir due to being the younger twin of Lieze. Lieze has no mana and I headcanon that Lieze transferred her magic to Void while in the womb to keep her twin alive. Malice is not the evil heart that was forced out but a different being entirely and is more of a devil on Void's shoulder than an actual malicious figure.


End file.
